


Babymoon Blues

by missditsydarcy



Series: "Autumn Child" Verse OneShots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's all good, more mpreg just cause ;D, rin and sousuke have no idea what they're doing lol, shoutout to tomoko for being their 'guinea pig' ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy
Summary: Who needs a vacation before you become first time parents, anyway?Not Rin and Sousuke...apparently.But Nagisa and Rei need babysitters......no matter how inexperienced they may be--





	Babymoon Blues

**Author's Note:**

> AAah, finally, the next part of my "Autumn Child"-verse series!!! I actually have the next part written already, but I wanted something in between the last part and the next, so, here you go!  
> I hope you enjoy this fun little thing! :) <3

No matter the time, no matter the circumstance, Sousuke still wasn’t quite used to the concept of certain movements underneath his fingers, couldn’t quite wrap his mind around just what it was and the magnitude of what it means.

“… _that’s number five_ ,” comes the voice of his childhood best friend, Rin, as he grimaces, rubbing on his distended abdomen like he would have rubbed a bumped elbow or knee. “You heard your daughter, Sousuke.”

“What was that?” Sousuke chuckles, arms wrapping around his husband, and subsequently around Rin’s belly as well, pressing just barely on the top of the curve. He chuckles as he notices the fetus’ vehement protest from within the womb as a literal foot pushes against the elasticity of her host’s skin, underneath his tank top. “I didn’t hear you, say that again—”

“Ouch! Oi, Sousuke—you know she hates that…”

“That makes six…” the turquoise eyed man says, his smile oddly complacent as he gently rubs circles on Rin’s abdomen like he was apologizing to the baby, but to no one else.

“Shut up,” Rin snaps, pushing his husband’s hand’s off his stomach before struggling to sit up from his current lounge spot on top of the other man, grunting and placing a hand on the bottom of his stomach as he’s helped the rest of the way up from behind. “Just go get the damn book, haven’t I done enough for you?” It’s silent for a moment before he adds on a rather pathetic sounding “ _Please_?” for good measure.

Sousuke offers Rin an affectionate smile, placing his hand on the other man’s knee, offering it a small squeeze of encouragement before he stands and walks calmly over to the table where they kept their current bible, the all-important pregnancy book that had occupied about eighty percent of Rin’s days as of late, right after bathroom breaks and trips to the fridge for when he felt the need to snack. 

When Sousuke turns around he finds Rin sitting cross-legged on their living room furniture, his back against the wall as he rubs small circles into his abdomen, his eyes glued to the surface as he watches the life move from within with eyes of wonder—not moving from his spot even as he feels Sousuke’s weight dip the space next to him.

“I’m still not used to this,” Rin says, his voice affectionate as he continues to rub the swell of his stomach, eyes still watching carefully as his skin dips out while the baby reciprocates the contact. “Like, I know what it is, and I get it, but I’m not used to it yet. By the time I get used to it she’ll probably be born…”

“I wouldn’t know,” Sousuke deadpans, his mouth lifting on one side as he jests, placing the book in between the two like he’s inviting Rin to go ahead and peek at whatever it was that he needed to see, the catalyst of the bet that they’d made a couple of minutes beforehand, to which the barter was the amount of kicks their daughter would complete in a matter of thirty minutes. “I’m not allowed to touch her without you shouting at me…”

“Oh come on; you’re just not allowed to touch her feet, Sousuke,” Rin groans, his hand rubbing over the expanse of his abdomen one more time before he leans forward just a bit to flit through the pages of the book, finally. “They’re right under my lungs; I can’t breathe when you do that. Believe me, I would still do that too if I could without extreme pain.”

“Sorry,” Sousuke says, scooting over a bit to wrap his arm around Rin’s shoulders, peering down at the book that’s open to a page that talks all about the twenty-ninth week of pregnancy.

“It’s okay,” Rin says, hand coming up blindly to connect with his husband’s, pulling his hand down over his shoulder a bit as he begins to read the page. “There, that’s why I’ve been craving milk so much.”

“Bones are hardening,” Sousuke recites, scanning the page for more information and eyes stopping on the suggested activities section of the page, blinking as he stares back at Rin with concerned eyes as the other man speaks.

“I wonder if it’s too late to…I don’t know, go on a trip… What’d that say? A babymoon? That sounds like fun; all we’re doing now is waiting anyway…”

“What happened to staying close to home?”

“Sousuke,” Rin whines, closing the book before he blatantly turns towards his husband, pointedly taking his fingers and tracing them down Sousuke’s chest, leaning forward and cocking his head like he was planning on going in for a kiss, though he’s stopped in his tracks due to his own bodily limitations of leaning forward.

“I’ll call the doctor later, okay?”

“Great,” Rin says with a cheeky grin, his cheeks turning red as he’s still leaning over waiting on that kiss. “You know, you can meet me halfway at any time…”

“I know,” Sousuke says, as-matter-of-factly, leaning forward a little, lingering his lips just over the other man’s before biting his lip which only adds insult to injury. “Just thought I’d make you work for it, first…”

* * *

Hours later, Sousuke finds himself sitting in front of his computer, scrolling through hotel listings and perusing the web for different ideas on whatever kind of vacation that a seven-months pregnant man would enjoy. He’d even gone as far as to call Haru to ask him where he took Makoto, and so far he’s come up just a little more than dry.

Even after five years of marriage, and an even longer eternity of knowing Rin Matsuoka-turned Yamazaki, it’s still hard to know what Rin would go for, vacation wise, without asking him— _especially_ nowadays since everything is always right and wrong at the same time. He’s hot, now he’s cold; he wants to go on vacation, no he doesn’t… Well, he’s certainly keeping Sousuke on his toes, that’s for sure!

He’d been on the computer at that point for at least an hour and a half, clicker just on the reserve button at an inn a couple hours away that’s still in an area that’s populous enough to have a hospital nearby (just in case. The doctor had said that even though the baby hasn’t dropped, that doesn’t mean that preterm labor is absolutely out of the question.) when he hears the doorbell.

“I got it,” Rin calls, sounding a little irritated and slightly out of breath as Sousuke smiles as he imagines his husband waddling towards the door with his hand hovering over his bump.

Sousuke glances back over at his computer but then back at towards the door, wondering if he should be getting up to help—almost immediately doing so as he hears his husband’s exasperated voice.

“N-Nagisa… _What the hell_??”

Moments later Sousuke watches their younger friend place an infant in Rin’s protestant arms, securing a kiss on the forehead of a much smaller person who’s back is still towards him, Nagisa Ryugazaki sputtering out words about how Rei had an incident at work, and _hospital_ , among other rather frantic things.

“Why can’t Makoto—”

“Izumi-chan is sick,” Nagisa says with a frown, shaking his head as Rin tries to pass the baby back to him. “ _Please,_ Rin-chan? Just for a couple of hours; if it ends up getting too long, I’ll call my mom… Please?”

Rin takes a deep breath and turns around, looking like he’s about to call for Sousuke as he notices his husband standing right there, a look in his eyes like he was about to cry, fear pricking out in every chance that it gets as Sousuke envisions Rin formulating excuses.

“Well…we _could_ use the practice,” Sousuke muses as he casually walks over to his husband and motions for him to hand over the baby as Rin sends daggers into his soul with those piercing eyes. “And like Rin said earlier, all we’re doing now is waiting anyway, really…”

“ _I thought we were_ —”

“It’ll only be a few hours, after all…”

“Right, oh Sou-chan, thank you!” Nagisa says, tears pricking his eyes as he comes over and engulfs Sousuke in an unsolicited hug before he has a chance to protest, the two men now watching the blond make his escape out the door and then speeding away in his car.

“There better had been a real emergency,” Rin mumbles, rubbing his stomach as he begins to make his way back to his lounging spot in their living room. “Hey, Ken’ichi-kun, we should have a book or something for you to look at if you’re bored…”

Sousuke watches as the young blond nods, quietly following behind his husband as they walk away and leave him with a baby—of course, it _was_ his idea to say yes, Rin would have said if he had been asked about exactly why he had made such a hasty exit.

“Wish us luck, Tomoko-chan,” Sousuke says to the small baby, only barely two months old but beginning to sprout luscious violet locks, to boot, who only just yawns as he begins to follow the other two—turning around moments later to grab the diaper bag that Nagisa had blessedly remembered to leave with them. “I have a feeling we’re really going to need it…”

* * *

Granted, neither male had known just what a couple of hours meant in newborn time.

Just barely ten minutes after Sousuke had sat down with the baby, the girl had started wailing and their job had really begun as caretakers.

Immediately Rin volunteers to go search the diaper bag for things that might help them, waddling the two or so feet to get the bag and using a nearby table to leverage himself so he could bend enough to grab it and bring it back over to the crying baby, his doting husband, and the two-year-old boy who is currently covering his ears.

“What do you think she needs,” Rin squints as he begins pulling things out of the diaper bag, now having sat down once more. “I don’t smell anything, so she probably doesn’t need a diaper—”

“Maybe she’s hungry,” Sousuke says, leaning over to present the baby to Rin, who’s wide eyes only accentuate the shaking of his head. “Here, I have to go heat up one of her bottles.”

“I can do it—”

“Rin, you need to relax; it won’t be good on your body to overdo itself…”

“I’m _fine_ —”

“Then get up without wincing…”

“ _Give me the baby_ —”

Sousuke grins, kissing his husband’s forehead as he passes the baby over and then digs through the diaper bag until he finds a bottle, walking over to their kitchen where they had just set up their newest kitchen gadgets, including a bottle warmer for the times when Rin’s not there to breastfeed. He’s fiddling with the instructions just as he hears Rin’s voice waft through the air, weary and…a bit worried as well.

“Sousuke, I know it might just be me, but does Tomoko-chan feel warm to you?”

Immediately, Sousuke puts down the bottle and returns to his husband’s side, his mouth twisting into a frown as he feels the baby’s forehead.

“I’m not sure…”

“Sousuke, I’m serious, I think she’s burning up; what happens if she has a fever??”

Eyes wide, Sousuke takes the baby from his husband’s arms, holding her close to him and closing his eyes as he tries to concentrate fully on how warm the infant in his arms feels, his mouth progressively turning downwards as the poor girl continues to cry, and he finds himself swaying a little, bouncing her lightly as he continues to try and formulate an immediate plan of action for when he tells Rin exactly what’s on his mind.

“Rin, call Makoto.”

The pregnant man nods, quickly fumbling out his phone and dialing the number of their friend, his knee bouncing as he pulls the phone to his ear while he waits for someone to pick up on the other line.

“Hello, Rin? Are you okay?” Makoto’s voice rings out, suddenly, calm but concerned, as Makoto’s son wails in the background. “Now’s not really a good time—sshh, Izu-chan, it’s okay—”

“Makoto listen, it’s serious—Nagisa dropped off his kids and…and the baby’s burning up. She feels so hot, Makoto, and we don’t know what to do—should we call Nagisa??”

“Oh no, not Tomoko-chan too!” Makoto exclaims next, the line near silencing for a moment, only the sound of shuffling can be heard until the brunet speaks up again. “Okay, listen; the most important thing for you to do is try and get her fever down. Does Nagisa have any baby aspirin in the diaper bag? He should have some in there, so try and see if you can get her to take some—but you might be better off giving her a cool bath. Don’t make it too cold, but, more like lukewarm, okay? I don’t think he has a thermometer in there, but if you have one it wouldn’t hurt to take her temperature and document it somewhere…”

“How do you expect me to remember that?” Rin snaps, running his hand through his hair, exasperated, as he paces around the living room, then pressing his hand against his stomach as his baby reacts to the pounding of his heart. “I-I can’t do this Makoto, can you come over? Please? I won’t take the fall, alone, if something happens to her—”

“Rin, it’s okay,” Makoto says, sighing before there’s more shuffling heard on the line. “She’ll be fine, and you’ll do a great job, I know it. Besides, this is great practice for your own daughter…and Sousuke’s with you, right? Why don’t you put him on and I’ll give him the instructions too and you can go ahead and give Ken’ichi-kun a snack while you both take care of his sister, okay?”

The redhead nods, biting his lip as he hands the phone to his husband before turning to the little boy who is still nearby, covering his ears. “Ken’ichi let’s go get some ice cream, okay? Follow me…”

It’s only a few seconds later after Ken’ichi is following him that Rin’s thoughts catch up with the rest of his body, complete with achiness as he gasps, feeling an abnormal sensation that causes him to brace himself against the doorframe before he can continue on, the thought that now accompanies this new pressure of his baby settling closer to her exit point, about taking his breath away completely in it’s wake.

What does Makoto mean… _great practice for his own daughter_ —Makoto is basically saying that his baby is going to get sick? No, that’s not a thought that Rin could cope with now, twenty-nine weeks pregnant with only eleven weeks to go before his due-date; his baby would eventually come into the world, no matter how, all of a sudden, he almost wishes that he could keep her where she is, where Rin could always protect her.

“Aah, right, ice cream,” he says, chuckling awkwardly as he forces those new thoughts down his throat while the little boy looks at him with confusion in his eyes. “It’s okay, everything’s gonna be fine. Tomoko will stop crying and then you can get back to playing, okay?”

He’s not sure, those words probably meant so much more to the one saying them rather than the one they’re meant for. Regardless, they were said and now out in the open. That means that it’ll come true, right??? It just had to.

* * *

After settling Ken’ichi in the kitchen with a snack Rin returns to Sousuke’s side, sitting next to him and taking the baby as she’s passed to him while Sousuke fills up the dropper with a pink liquid like the hero he is. Rin feels a sudden burst of love for his husband as Sousuke turns towards the baby, gently tapping the dropper against her bottom lip as he tries to fit it in her still-squalling mouth at the same time.

Both of the adults grimace, seeming to hold their breaths as they wait to find out if Tomoko would accept the liquid—deep breaths accentuating their success before Sousuke once again takes the baby from his pregnant husband’s arms.

“Let’s go ahead and try the bath,” he announces, holding out a hand to help Rin up before carting the girl away to do exactly as he said, Rin trailing behind him as he slowly strokes his stomach, cringing as he gets used to this new sensation of his baby pressing hard against his bladder and birth canal by the sheer force of nothing but gravity.

Sousuke turns and makes direct eye contact with Rin as the redhead waddles into the room, concern lining his eyes as he catches onto the same emotion in their own.

“Are you alright?” Sousuke asks, turning with the infant still in his arms as he caresses his love’s cheek. “She’ll be fine; but you still need to remember to take care of yourself—”

“I—I don’t know. I feel…different; almost like she’s...going down. There’s all sorts of pressure there, now—I just don’t know…”

“Rin,” Sousuke says seriously, hand touching and consequently squeezing his husband’s bicep. “That’s exactly why I told you to take it easy. Now, it’s alright, the doctor said that it’s pretty normal for the baby to drop around this time, maybe a bit early, but it’s still possible that she’ll come up and then drop down again before labor actually begins. You just need to promise you hear me when I say you need to take it easy…”

“No—I-I’m sorry,” Rin stammers, his lips quivering as his eyes moisten and his hand strokes his abdomen carefully. “I’m so sorry little girl, I didn’t mean to hurt you…Sousuke I’m so worried, now. Tell me Tomoko is going to be okay…”

“She should be fine, and so will you and everyone if you go and sit down.”

Rin nods, hands hovering over his middle as he lowers himself onto the toilet, lids down, as he continues to watch worriedly as Sousuke peels off layers of clothing from the baby girl and lowers her into the filling tub.

He watches as Sousuke continues to hold the girl tenderly, reaching to turn off the tap before using that free hand to scoop water over the poor infant’s heated flesh. Tomoko seems to calm down a little, seconds after she’s been in the water, already starting to coo a bit amidst the occasional whine about her personal affairs—hazel eyes staring at the one who had brought her such comfort, her mouth even twisting into a small smile for a moment as everyone silently waits for the verdict.

Rin closes his eyes, letting out a long breath as his hand lazily strokes his abdomen, a small smile tugging on his lips as he feels his daughter begin to calm, as well, in the tuned rhythm of sitting calmly with the doting words of the man slaving over the bathtub with an infant in tow, playing in the background.

“There we go,” Sousuke croons, catching Rin’s attention immediately as he continues to scoop water over the little girl’s ever-twitching form. “This is much better isn’t it??”

“Does her skin feel any different?” Rin asks, sitting up straighter and looking as if he’s ready to push himself up in an instant should his husband need further assistance. “How long should it take, should we call a doctor, do we even need to tell Nagisa???”

“ _Ssssshhh_ ,” Sousuke sooths, but Rin isn’t sure if it’s meant for him or the baby, until the other man looks back at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the girl in his arms. “Rin, can you _carefully_ go over to the nursery and grab a towel for me?? She’ll get too cold if we leave her in here for too long.”

“Uh-huh,” Rin nods fervently, grunting a little as his hand presses against his lower abdomen and his other helps to pull him up the rest of the way. “Do you want me to get an extra change of clothes, too??”

“Just the towel is fine,” Sousuke says eyeing Rin once more as he waddles out of the room, shaking his head before he turns back to the baby who is now cooing happily like she’s enjoying her impromptu bath time. “’Least I can’t say that he doesn’t care…”

“Hey! _I heard that_ …”

“Oi, I said _carefully_ , Rin; we’re not racing here…” Sousuke reprimands, but still grabs the towel from his husband, nodding thankfully before he lifts the baby out of the tub and wraps her carefully in the soft pink fabric of sweet recuperation.

As he turns around Rin is silently prompting Sousuke to hand the baby over, and when he does Rin seems much more comfortable, even going as far as to nuzzle the little girl, whose face was still a little wet, mind you, and even giving her a little kiss on the forehead before he turns back to his husband after Sousuke had let the water out of the tub.

Sousuke gives Rin a congratulatory kiss, before clutching Rin’s bicep just so, as he explains his next plan of action.

“Let’s take her back out to the living room and dry her off, but maybe instead of putting the clothes back on right away we’ll just stick with a diaper for a while to see if her fever’s really gone down…”

Rin nods, biting back sudden tears of relief, thankfulness, and adoration as he watches his husband go, grip tightening around the baby just slightly as he struggles to contain it all.

“Hey, Sousuke,” he says, almost seeming like he was surprised that he even spoke up so fast, but this soon fades into a bright smile as the dark-haired man’s affectionate gaze penetrates into his soul. “Thanks; for being here, and for putting me in my place all the time…”

“Any time,” Sousuke says leniently, seeming to wave it off as he walks away—but as Rin trails behind him minutes afterwards, being met in the hallway unsuspectingly.

“Mphm!!” Rin says as Sousuke sneaks a surprise kiss on him, humming as his husband cups his cheeks with his hands, then trailing down to frame on the swollen orb of their baby’s home, gasping just a bit as the life within speaks to her own accord by offering a hearty kick in the direction of her Papa’s hands. “What was _that_ for?”

Rin’s voice sounds exasperated, panting a little as they pull away and licking his lips as Sousuke takes the infant from his arms; Rin was exceedingly grateful that he didn’t forget about Tomoko in the midst of their endeavors.

“I’m not the one doing all the work,” Sousuke says easily. “It’s the least I can do… _but don’t cry_.”

“Sh-shut up, I’m not... _c-crying_ ,” Rin sputters, rubbing at his eyes before he attempts to regain his composure before following Sousuke back into the living room as Sousuke undoubtedly grins ear-to-ear in leu of just how well he knows his husband.

* * *

The next few hours are, blessedly, uneventful, until Rei and Nagisa come barreling through the doors, Nagisa near tears as he’s apparently heard that his baby girl had fallen ill whilst in the care of their older friends, whilst the biggest development from Rei’s apparent _emergency_ , seems to sport a neon cast on his arm.

“Tii-chan, I’m so sorry Daddy wasn’t here when you were sick, I feel horrible…” the blond croons as he practically nuzzles his face into the sleeping infant’s chest, and everyone marvels as she just keeps on sleeping. “She doesn’t feel hot anymore though… Rin-chan did you cure my baby??? I knew sticking them with you was a good idea!!”

“Nagisa that’s very nice of you, but,” Rin says, chuckling a bit awkwardly as he rubs his abdomen with one hand and presses his other into the small of his back. He jerks his head towards his husband. “Sousuke was the real hero here, he did most of the heavy work with getting Tomoko-chan better again…”

“ _Well, of course; Rin-chan needs to rest as much as possible before the baby comes_!”

“Does…everyone know this but me??” Rin gripes, pushing Sousuke’s hand off of his stomach as Sousuke’s other hand finds its way around his husband’s waist.

“Just wait until your second pregnancy,” Nagisa winks, unphased by his friend’s words, and even the paleness that arises in their cheeks as they contemplate doing this all again. “You won’t have time to do all that relaxing stuff; that’s why Tomoko-chan was born so early…”

“N-Nagisa-kun, I really think it’s time to get going; we’ve given Sousuke-senpai and Rin-senpai enough trouble for one day…”

“ _Awww, but we could teach them so much more about parenting, Rei-chan_ —” Nagisa continues to marvel all the while strapping his little girl into her car seat. “Oh! We should come back tomorrow and bring the kids. Taa-chan can give them so much more baby-practice before the newest Yamazaki is born!”

Rei doesn’t entertain the idea or confirm it, just shares a meaningful gaze of thankfulness with his friends as he corrals his husband out the door, Ken’ichi trailing behind Nagisa dutifully. Sousuke and Rin reciprocate the exchange, but once they’re alone, they collapse in their living room like they’d both just run a marathon.

“Oh no,” Rin says rather breathlessly as he pulls a stuffed lamb from in between the wall and the cushion, laying it on his abdomen and rubbing the space around it as his baby kicks excitedly at her apparent new toy. “Tomoko-chan left her favorite toy. We should return it to her…”

Though neither man makes a movement to achieve this act, Sousuke still chuckles as he pulls Rin close, into the position from earlier that day with Rin lounging on the top half of him whilst his hand traces lazy and affectionate circles on his husband’s distended stomach.

“I have a feeling they’ll be back,” Sousuke consoles lamely, his other hand lazily stroking Rin’s fiery locks.

“Yeah…”

It’s silent for a couple of minutes before Sousuke speaks up again. “Still feel like you need a vacation??”

Rin chuckles, groaning as he sort of repositions himself on his husband so he’s on his side, and almost facing him. “Only if that vacation is us lying in bed doing almost nothing; I’m pooped. As long as you’re with me, I’ll be fine, ‘practice run’ and all… Although I feel… _so_ prepared, I almost feel bad for everyone else who didn’t get such a crash course on parenting…”

Sousuke chuckles as their fingers interlock mid-air, thumb caressing his pregnant husband’s hand almost as if it’s in agreement.

“Yeah…but _they_ all got vacations; maybe there’s something to it.”

Rin chuckles, reaching up to connect their lips before nestling against his love, eyelids slitting closed almost immediately as he sighs, almost completely relaxed.

“ _Well, I’ll go if you carry me_ …”

“Mm, sounds like I’ll get some cardio done at the same time…”

“ _Shut up, Sousuke_ , that’s your daughter you’re talking about—”

“I know,” the taller man croons, rubbing the orb of his husband’s stomach like an apology as silence befalls them once more. He feels Rin relax against him again but just before his window of opportunity closes, and Rin slips off into a much-deserved dreamland, something occurs to him. “Hey, Rin—”

“Why’s it even called a _babymoon_ , and not a vacation?” Sousuke pauses as a smile tugs on his lips while he feels his daughter almost nod in agreement. “We’re already a family; so why don’t we just wait until we can all enjoy it?”

“Good,” Rin slurs, as he drifts off into unconsciousness, a smile tugging on his lips as well as he feels the tactile communication below—his daughter connecting with her Papa without even saying a word. “We’ll put these ‘ _babymoon blues_ ’ behind us; just make sure you two leave a little room for me to help with the final decision, ‘kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!: https://l1nkp1t.tumblr.com/


End file.
